Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-27122608-20161104235056/@comment-82.233.180.187-20161116110400
83.154.117.20 a écrit : Les spoilers sont enfin sortis: https://orojackson.com/threads/one-piece-chapter-846-spoilers.32466/ Quick Summary Spoiler is out on 2ch. While we wait for full translation from sandman or YonkouProductions, here some details. - Big Mom accept Sanji's proposal (make all Mugiwara members get out of the island safely). - Information about Big Mom's Poneglyphs. - New Big Mom's Pirates member with 932,000,000 Berries bounty. 3 Sweet Commanders - Minister of Juice. 14th daughter of the Charlotte Family - Charlotte Smoothie (932,000,000 Berries). Source Redon from AP (Source Sandman from AP) Luffy and Nami get defeated. Lola's vivre card is taken by enemies. Scene changes to Whole Cake Palace. Big Mom gladly accepts Sanji's requests, which enables Straw Hats to go out of the island. Sanji swears that he will make Pudding happy. Whole Cake Castle Hall of Treasure Tamago explains the details of Poneglyph. It is said that 30 Poneglyphs exist in the world, out of 9 is stones about "information". If someone leads them to Raftel, the stones start to tell the truth of the world. 4 Road Poneglyphs are necessary to reach Raftel. Big Mom has 2 Poneglyphs (including the one brought by Jinbe) and 1 Road Poneglyph. One of the Sweet General Smoothy, 14th daughter of Big Mom, appears. Her bounty is 932 million berry. Smoothy asks Tamago why the security inside the castle gets enforced. Tamago answers that one Mink tribe invaded in the castle 5 years ago. His name was Pedro, who was rescued since Pekoms begged Pedro's life. Pedro and Brook are located in liquor storage near Hall of Treasure. Brook noticed by his ability that Big Mom has already noticed their invasion. Brook and Pedro decide to steal Road Poneglyph by making Pedro a decoy. source: 2ch Detailed Summary Coming Soon... Traduction : Spoiler est sur 2ch.Tandis que nous attendons la traduction complète de sandman ou YonkouProductions, voici quelques détails.- Maman accepte la proposition de Sanji (faites que tous les membres de Mugiwara sortent de l'île en toute sécurité). - Informations sur les mammifères Big Poneglyphs. - Nouveau Big Mom's Pirates membre avec 932.000.000 Berries bounty.3 Commandants Doux - Ministre du Jus. 14e fille de la famille Charlotte - Charlotte Smoothie (932 000 000 baies).Source Redon de AP(Source Sandman de AP)Luffy et Nami sont vaincus. La carte de Lola est prise par les ennemis.La scène change pour Whole Cake Palace.Big Mam accepte volontiers les demandes de Sanji, qui permet aux chapeaux de paille de sortir de l'île. Sanji jure qu'il rendra Pudding heureux.Gâteau entier Château Hall du trésorTamago explique les détails de Poneglyph.Il est dit que 30 Poneglyphs existent dans le monde, sur 9 est des pierres au sujet de "information". Si quelqu'un les conduit à Raftel, les pierres commencent à dire la vérité du monde.4 Road Poneglyphs sont nécessaires pour atteindre Raftel. Big Mom a 2 Poneglyphs (y compris celui apporté par Jinbe) et 1 Road Poneglyph.Un des Sweet General Smoothy, 14ème fille de Big Mom, apparaît. Sa prime est de 932 millions de baies.Smoothy demande à Tamago pourquoi la sécurité à l'intérieur du château est imposée.Tamago répond qu'une tribu de vison a envahi le château il ya 5 ans. Son nom était Pedro, qui a été sauvé depuis Pekoms a prié la vie de Pedro.Pedro et Brook sont situés dans le stockage d'alcool près de Hall of Treasure.Brook a remarqué par sa capacité que Big Mom a déjà remarqué leur invasion. Brook et Pedro décident de voler Road Poneglyph en faisant Pedro un leurre.